


A Good Kisser

by littleposies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleposies/pseuds/littleposies
Summary: "You may not use your mouth to talk a lot but you sure do know how to kiss."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & MegaPVP, Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	A Good Kisser

"And the part where you fell off while bridging?"

"Please, I've said it like so many times, my game glitched and the block didn't place! Then because of that, I fell!"

"You sure it wasn't just you being totally ass at the game?"

Spifey, Zelk and Finn were all huddled in their own little chatting group at the kitchen island, cokes in hand, as Zelk was claiming that his downfall and loss for a bedwars match was due to an ingame glitch, but Spifey and Finn weren't taking his ramblings for an excuse. While they do believe Zelk got brutally picked by the game, making fun of your friends is more fun than anything.

Before they had all calmed down and sat in their own places to chit-chat, they had quite a big party rave to celebrate their friendship, and everything was everywhere. Vurb and Bad were cleaning up the place, used tissues and spilled soda cans along with bits of food scattered and littered on the floor and carpet. Bad had it a little harder for his job as Skeppy was bothering him. Bad couldn't blame the muffin though. Skeppy, even though he's joked about it countless times, had always wanted to see Bad face to face. And now that Skeppy could hold and squish Bad's cheeks upfront—and tease him as well, it was a whole new wave of joy and excitement.

"Geppy, I'm trying to clean things up. Go talk with the other muffins."

"Nawh, I wanna talk with you!"

"That's very nice of you, but I'm busy right now. This place is a mess…" Bad shook his head and sighed. Skeppy let out a sound of disappointment, he really loved talking to his best friend. He looked over to Vurb who was throwing litter into a bin, then back at Bad who was wiping the table. Then the lightbulb in Skeppy's head went off. There was still one person he'd like to bother.

And so he skipped off and went around the house, looking for a specific uncute mute. But after traversing the whole house, he couldn't find who he needed to annoy. That's when he peered outside the living room glass door that was leading out into the aesthetically pleasing backyard that was overgrown with flora and little artificial waterfalls. He smirked in mischief as he slid the glass door open, closing it behind him as he took one last look at his friends that were still in the house.

He sprinted to further into the backyard's pavement, and found _him_.

A young adult male, seated and swinging in a hammock that was hung between two big trees, eating leftover snacks from the little party the friend group had earlier. 

"Mega!" Skeppy said out loud.

It rang the ears of the uncute mute, and he turned. The moonlight revealed his face, a very annoyed face to say the least. The sight of Skeppy made Mega want to recoil—in a good way, is that possible?

Skeppy hopped up the little platform and stood by the hammock, requesting to take a seat. 

"May I sit, Mega, poopy, PVP?" Skeppy said with emphasis.

Mega rolled his eyes, and placed down the snack he had in hand on a nearby polished, vertical wood log that served as an aesthetically pleasing table. Mega turned to Skeppy, and shook his head 'No.'

"Wh- Why? Mega everyone's talking with each other in the house, and I haven't talked to you yet. I feel bad for leaving you out." Skeppy pouted and whined. He had a childlike personality but yet balanced it quite well with a mature attitude, it's pretty much the most outstanding thing about him.

Mega grabbed something from the log table, his phone, as he opened up the notes app, typing something on the screen, before showing it to Skeppy who read it slowly.

'I don't mind being left out. Plus, I don't want to talk.'

Skeppy groaned, and Mega just turned away, powering off his phone and looking back at the night sky again. The mute sure had a thing for gazing at the stars. Skeppy ignored Mega's wishes to go away however and just jumped onto the hammock, which caused the thing to swing side to side, causing Mega to have his life flash before his hazel eyes. Skeppy made himself comfortable on the hammock, in which Mega's legs were kind of opened a bit to make space for Skeppy to sit. Mega sat up properly, dusting the back of his shirt before looking at Skeppy with a clearly annoyed and angry expression.

There wasn't much Mega could do though, so he just took his food and resumed eating as he stared and gazed at the night sky, trying his very best to ignore Skeppy's presence.

"Mega," Skeppy began, and Mega closed his eyes as he sighed, "I've been your friend for 5 years. And I think it would be fitting, if you just talked for me. Not to them in there," Skeppy pointed to the house, referring to his other friends, "..but just to me. No one else. Only **I** can hear your voice. Fair?"

Mega placed his snacks safely in his lap as he took his phone once again, typing into his notes app. Once he was done, he showed it to Skeppy.

'Fine.'

It was a quick and short answer, but it made Skeppy's eyes light up with stars as he anticipated hearing Mega's voice.

"Really?" Skeppy smiled broadly. Mega was leaned over, a small smile of his own tugged at his lips as he mouthed a word that Skeppy couldn't hear. 

"What did you say? Say it again, Mega!" Skeppy exclaimed, leaning in more into Mega's face, until they were only a few inches apart. Instinctively, Mega used his hand to push away his friend's face harshly. "Ow! Mega that hurt!" Skeppy whined as he rubbed his cheek. 

"Boohoo," Mega said in a deep yet mocking tone, it was loud enough that Skeppy could hear though.

"Oh wow, you actually spoke. I didn't think you would."

"Me too." Mega finished up the last of his leftover snacks and placed it on the table along with his phone, and laid back on the hammock, his legs bent as far as they could, making sure his toes were not to even touch Skeppy.

"So Mega, how's it like, living your own life? Not revealing your voice or face or even name, to a single soul on the internet, and still get fans?"

"Am I supposed to respond to that like it's a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just asking. I mean, it's a good thing for sure. Having people simp, even though they know nothing about you."

"It's great, to be honest. It shows the small percentage of those who look for the personality, rather than physical traits."

"They're dying to see your physical traits though."

"And would that make me show them? No."

"Everyday I ask myself, how I'm friends with you."

"Same. Why would you befriend a hacker?"

"Cus you were begging for staff."

"In my defense, I'm the best staff you could ever ask for."

Skeppy let out an airy grin, turning his head to face the dark canvas of a night sky, painted with a big and bright moon, along with miniscule stars that are sprinkled onto the blackness, the little balls of gas that flicker with the last of their energy before blowing out. 

"You really are the type of person to star gaze."

"What's that supposed to mean, cunt?"

"I'm saying that you're boring."

Mega took personal offense, considering he had admired looking at the stars for hours on end and kicked Skeppy playfully but Skeppy caught his leg and thus started a playful fight of tug of war with Mega's leg. Mega tried pulling back his limb with a cheeky grin on his cute face as Skeppy held Mega's leg under his armpit, securing it tightly.

"Let go!" Mega raised his tone a little bit, his laughs getting much more louder as he sat up and tackled Skeppy, the both of them fighting playfully with no harmful intent, as Mega tried to give Skeppy a slap, which resulted in Skeppy defending his cheeks, constantly pushing away Mega's attempts before both of them fell tired to both their own playful shenanigans. Mega let out a heavy breath, tiredly collapsing into the safe confines of Skeppy's arms. Skeppy was taken aback by the sudden show of affection. He never thought Mega was really the type to give hugs, let alone hug him. But Skeppy took it, and returned the embrace.

They shared a quiet moment together, Skeppy's head laid comfortably on Mega's fluffy hair as they both gazed at the stars and the moon. With arms wrapping around Mega, Mega had snaked his own arms around Skeppy, giving a tight bear hug you'd give to a life sized plushie. A soft and endearing cuddle, those cuddles which you didn't want to let go.

Silence wafted in the air, the lights in the house turned off. The two of them outside assumed everyone had gone to sleep, since it was already quite late and the night had grown old.

Yet Mega and Skeppy were still tight and proud in their little embrace.

"Y'know, I take it back. Star-gazing isn't as bad and boring as I thought it would be."

"Finally had some sense knocked into ya." Mega grinned. He raised his head up, off of Skeppy's chest and booped noses with Skeppy. Again, their faces were inches apart, but this time, Mega didn't want to push it away. He wanted it closer.

"Hey hey, you're kinda looking a bit homo with that look in your eyes Mega." Skeppy chuckled and wore a doubtful smile. And yet Skeppy didn't do anything to inflate the space between them, but rather, he just sat there like a lovestruck idiot.

"Is there anything wrong with wanting to give one of my homies a kiss?" 

"...No."

"Then let me." Mega said softly, closing the space between them, as he finally planted his lips onto Skeppy's. 

Sparks flew and Skeppy swore his heart stopped for a moment. He's had maybe a few kisses in his lifetime but Mega's lips were soft and plumpy, he could say that these lips were the finest he'd ever tasted skin of. That, and also because he could smell and make out the flavour of the barbeque chips Mega had just eaten earlier. They broke the kiss for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes, flustered yet bewildered, wondering what the fuck they were doing.

And then, Mega dove in for seconds.

After a whole minute of making out, with their lips rosy and a tad bit swollen, they decided to pack it up and make their way back into the house. Mega took the empty bag of chips and other litters, along with his phone. His hands were full but his butler, Skeppy, offered to help carry some items—or just his phone. As Mega emptied the trash that was in hand, he took his phone back. The two made their way upstairs, indeed, everyone was already gone and knocked out.

As Skeppy was about to go into his room for a good night sleep, he spun around at the last second, quietly calling out to Mega.

"Hey Mega," Skeppy whispered.

Mega responded with a questioning nod.

"You may not use your mouth to talk a lot but you sure do know how to kiss." Skeppy smirked and giggled.

"Go to bed, idiot." Mega sighed and laughed in embarrassment, trying to hide his blush.

Needless to say, Skeppy wanted to kiss Mega much more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> poggers got a ao3 acc finna feed them shippers


End file.
